


Imagine you’ve just married the love of your life after being together for several years.

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Fpreg, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you’ve just married the love of your life after being together for several years.

Imagine you’ve just married the love of your life after being together for several years. He’s a hard-working, sweethearted man, and you can’t seem to get enough of him no matter how much you try. You can’t stay mad at him for more than five minutes. He makes you dinner on bad days and cuddles with you when you’re upset or angry.

He’s also waited until marriage to ask for sex because that is what you wanted. He never pushed you, never tried to make it a problem. On your honeymoon, you’re more than willing to give yourself to him. So you dress yourself in a silk evening gown and let your hair down. You’re nervous, your heart is pounding, as he emerges from the bathroom and lets his eyes rake over you.

After a few moments of talking, sweet nothings and gentle kisses, he lays you down and undresses you. He makes love to you slowly, kissing every inch of your skin and making sure you know how beautiful he sees you. When he pushes into you, he waits for you to adjust and then you make love for what feels like hours, over and over again until you’re sore and tired but truly satisfied.

And a few weeks later, you discover that you’re with a child. You’re nervous to tell him, but when you do he lifts you up by the waist and kisses you full on the mouth, tears rolling down his face and joyful laughs leaving his lips. “I’ve always wanted to be a Father!” He says and your heart feels like its melting because how much happier can you feel than this?

You change your mind when you hold that baby for the first time and he cries tears of joy as he kisses the little boy’s forehead and welcomes him into the family.

You would do it all again in a heartbeat.


End file.
